A Simple Kiss
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: TRADUCTION / Loki se jette accidentellement un sort. Le seul moyen d'arranger cette catastrophe est d'embrasser son grand amour. Mais osera-t-il se laisser aller à ses sentiments, prenant le risque de tout perdre ?


**A Simple Kiss**

**Film:** Thor

**Traductrice:** Lilas Heiress

**Bêta:** Cherry Hitomie

**Auteur Originale:** 9haharhaley1

**Paring: **Thor/Loki

**Rating****: **K+

**Spoiler:** Aucun, cette histoire se passe avant les films.

**Résumé: **Loki se jette accidentellement un sort. Le seul moyen d'arranger cette catastrophe est d'embrasser son grand amour. Mais osera-t-il se laisser aller à ses sentiments, prenant le risque de tout perdre ?

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Thor et Loki sont la propriété de Marvel et des diverses personnes qui ont participé à la création de ces magnifiques personnages. (S'ils étaient à moi, les films seraient bien plus marrant... et Loki recevrait enfin tout l'amour qu'il mérite)

Cette histoire est une traduction de 9haharhaley1 que j'ai trouvé si mignonne que je me DEVAIS de la traduire.

Pour les amoureux de la langue de Shakespeare, rendez-vous sur le profil de **9haharhaley1** !

**Note:** Cette histoire comporte une notion d'inceste, bien que Loki et Thor ne soient pas vraiment frères. Si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin, sinon, bienvenue ^^

Cette idée est venue à l'auteur en regardant La Petite Sirène, durant la scène où Sébastien pousse Eric à embrasser Ariel par une chanson.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**A Simple Kiss**

C'était la chose la plus embarrassante du monde. La plus humiliante qui lui soit jamais arrivé à _lui_. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, par le pire des hasards, son sort s'était retourné contre lui. Il avait fait une _erreur_. Loki, Dieu de la Duperie, maître des sortilèges, s'était_ trompé en jetant un sort_. Ce n'était pas possible! C'était terrible! C'était absolument, positivement humiliant!

Loki se trouvait dehors dans les jardins lorsque l'accident se produisit. Ce lieu verdoyant était son endroit préféré en dehors de la bibliothèque. Tout y était en paix, silencieux et la vue était magnifique. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait à jeter des sorts, s'il refusait de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, il choisissait presque toujours de se rendre dans les jardins.

Tout se déroulait le mieux du monde. Il avait réussi avec brio tous les sortilèges les plus basiques, ainsi que quelques incantations de soin, après qu'il se soit brûlé la main grâce à une langue de feu qu'il avait fait apparaître. Par la suite, Loki décida de passer à des sorts plus difficiles. Normalement, ces enchantements étaient un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il les avait déjà réussi à de nombreuses reprises, tantôt lors de ses exercices magiques, tantôt lors de ses entraînements au combat. Il les avait même jetés en plein cœur d'une réelle bataille à quelques reprises.

Ainsi, pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu le faire bafouiller en plein milieu de sorts qu'il connaissait par cœur ? Lui, le serpent à la langue fourchue, comme Sif le nommait si amicalement.

Thor. C'était toujours la faute de Thor Thor et ses amis bruyants et turbulents.

Ils rentraient alors d'un entraînement au combat, sortant de l'arène, à quelques dizaines de mètres des jardins du palais. Thor riait à gorge déployée à une plaisanterie que Frandal venait de faire à Volstagg, ses yeux aussi bleus que les cieux pétillants, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits, son front et son torse nus luisant d'une fine couche de sueur. Loki déglutit avec difficulté à cette vue. Son frère aîné, tout aussi rustre qu'il soit, était magnifique et le magicien n'éprouvait aucune honte à se l'avouer à lui-même. Cette vérité était malsaine et il le savait, mais il était le Dieu de la Malice. Il s'en moquait. Il était juste satisfait de prendre ce qu'il pouvait.

Thor rencontra son regard émeraude à travers les jardins. Il sourit et fit un signe de la main à son petit frère, Loki lui rendant son salut, ses lèvres formant un petit rictus. Puis, il se détourna de Thor et s'assit, ignorant les étranges créatures flottantes et brûlantes qui crépitaient quelque part dans sa poitrine pour reprendre son entraînement.

Il était en plein milieu d'un enchantement lorsque ça se produisit. Après que Loki lui ait tourné le dos, Thor avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de surprendre son frère alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Ainsi, sous les regards de ses amis qui étouffaient leurs rires, Thor traversa les jardins, toujours à moitié nu, dans l'idée de sauter sur son frère aux yeux d'émeraude. Il savait que cela n'était pas très gentil, mais Thor pensa à peine aux conséquences. Loki lui hurlerait dessus, mais toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour être proches du dieu aux cheveux d'ébènes. Inconscient de ce qui allait arriver, l'aîné se faufila derrière son frère et se précipita sur lui.

Loki était en plein milieu de son incantation quand tout bascula. Un cri lui échappa, suivit par le nom de son frère et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le mot « silence » se mélangea à ses exclamations. Un éclat de lumière enveloppa Loki, qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Thor, allongé sur le sol, ce dernier le considérant avec fascination alors que l'éclat qui émanait de lui lui donnait des allures angéliques. Lorsque la réaction magique prit fin, Thor parla enfin.

_Loki ? Mon frère, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ses amis, qui riaient quelques seconds plus tôt au dépend de Loki, arrivèrent alors en courant, leurs visages exprimant une réelle angoisse.

Les grands yeux vert malicieux du dieu étaient écarquillés, fixant le ciel. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu son frère, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans émettre le moindre son. Puis, il se tourna en direction de Thor, son regard horrifié. Ce dernier le relâcha vivement, se redressant tout en remettant Loki sur pieds.

_Loki ? Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose mon frère! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de jeter un sort! La voix du dieu de la foudre était agitée à présent, ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

Mais Loki continua à le fixer avec de grands yeux. Puis, tout doucement, la peau pâle et fine de ses joues se tinta de rouge. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, obscurcissant son regard alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour...

Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les lèvres de Loki bougeaient frénétiquement, ses mains formant de grands gestes en direction de Thor, ses yeux le transperçant, mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres rougies. Le Dieu du Tonnerre le dévisageait.

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il sembla enfin le réaliser, ses mains venant saisir sa gorge. Il empoigna et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau délicate, une horreur véritable imprégnant ses traits.

_Que... Où est passée ta voix, mon frère ?

Thor avait presque peur de demander, réalisant que tout ceci était probablement sa faute et que Loki ne pourrait de toute manière pas lui répondre.

Le regard du dieu muet sembla passer à travers Thor cette fois-ci. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, comme pour hurler. Il bouscula son frère et ses amis alors qu'il courait en direction du palais, ses yeux balayant les alentours.

Les cinq amis le regardèrent s'éloigner. Fandral se tourna vers Thor.

_Je crois que tu as semé la pagaille dans un de ses sortilèges, déclara-t-il.

Son ami lui jeta un regard noir avant de courir après son frère.

Loki se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque, se précipitant aux pas de course à travers les couloirs, passant les serviteurs, se moquant pour une fois de son apparence alarmé.

"_Par Jotunheim, que s'est-il passé?_" se demanda-t-il, ouvrant avec précipitation la porte de la bibliothèque. _"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est vrai, il m'est déjà arrivé de me tromper en jetant des sorts, mais jamais au point de bafouiller et d'en changer l'effet pour en créer un nouveau sans le vouloir !"_

_Son cerveau était en train de surchauffer alors qu'il fouillait les étagères, saisissant tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, les feuilletant rapidement pour ensuite les jeter au loin, son appréhension ne faisant que s'accroître. _

"_C'est un sérieux problème",_ pensa-t-il._ "Je ne peux plus parler, donc, je ne peux pas annuler les effets du sort grâce à un autre enchantement!"_

Il récupéra un nouveau livre, qui finit lui aussi par s'écraser sur le sol. Loki voulut grogner, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. _"Tout ça, c'est la faute de Thor."_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas uniquement blâmer Thor. Ce grand bêta ne savait pas qu'il était en train d'incanter un sort et il se montrait toujours extrêmement protecteur envers son petit frère. Loki sourit à cette pensée. __« Si l'on considère le fait de sans arrêt sauter sur quelqu'un comme un geste d'affection __». Et c'était le cas pour Thor._

_« Stupide lourdaud, »__ pensa-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Il attrapa un autre livre, seulement pour le laisser chuter sur le sol une fois de plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement._

Thor entra d'un pas rapide, une expression presque pathétique sur le visage. Lorsqu'il découvrit enfin son frère, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il accourut à sa rencontre.

_Mon frère, je suis désolé! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi! Si j'avais su que tu étais en plein milieu d'un entraînement magique, je n'aurais jamais tenté de t'interrompre. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te conduire auprès des guérisseurs qu'ils puissent t'examiner..."

Thor fut coupé dans son élan par deux doigts pâles qui se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Loki brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement. Il souriait à son frère comme pour lui dire "je te pardonne". L'aîné lui rendit son sourie, se délectant de la caresse de ces doigts sur sa peau, sachant que c'était extrêmement inapproprié, mais heureux malgré tout.

Puis, ils disparurent et Loki se pencha en avant pour récupérer le livre sur le sol. Thor se donna une violente gifle mentale pour l'horrible pensée qui traversa son esprit à la vue de son frère dans cette position. Loki prit le livre pour le poser sur une table, restant debout alors qu'il tournait les pages.

_Loki, je t'en prie, allons voir les guérisseurs qu'ils puissent examiner ta condition, le supplia Thor.

Le Dieu brun continua à feuilleter le livre, levant un doigt en direction de son frère pour lui demander d'attendre. Le blond se tut, en profitant pour admirer la chute de rein de Loki, ses hanches en accentuant le gâble alors qu'il portait tout son poids sur l'une de ses jambes tout en lisant.

Le Dieu du tonnerre sourit. Il s'approcha de lui, venant coller sa poitrine au dos de Loki, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

_Est-ce que tu cherches un moyen d'annuler les effets du sort ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il était parfaitement normal de se tenir ainsi pressé contre son frère.

Tout l'être de Loki se tendit, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors que le corps chaud de Thor venait se coller au sien. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller contre lui, de se gorger de sa chaleur, espérant que son frère passe ses grands bras autour de ses hanches minces pour l'enlacer. Loki se sentait toujours en sécurité lorsque Thor était à ses côtés, mais jamais il n'avait été plus persuadé d'être protégé contre tout que quand son frère le serrait contre lui.

Le Dieu de la Malice fut soudain très heureux de ne plus avoir de voix, le petit gémissement muet qui sortit de sa gorge restant un secret. Le plus difficile serait de dissimuler le problème grandissant qui enflait entre ses jambes. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour répondre à la question de Thor, tournant une nouvelle page.

Thor profita de ce temps pour se laisser enivrer par l'odeur de son frère, un arôme frais, mentholé qui ne manquait jamais de faire s'emballer son cœur et son esprit. Il avait tellement envie de saisir ses hanches pour se frotter contre lui, mais il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Sa semi-érection actuelle serait une preuve mortelle de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Ainsi, il se contenta d'être près de lui.

Soudain, tout le corps de Loki se raidit. Ses yeux émeraude brillant restèrent figés sur la page qu'il était en train de lire avec une horreur abyssale.

_Mon frère ? S'enquit Thor.

Il tenta de jeter un œil à ce que Loki avait découvert mais ce dernier se dépêcha de fermer le livre pour le pousser loin sur la table afin qu'il bascule sur le sol. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer un point invisible, là où la page qui l'avait horrifié se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ouvrait la bouche, comme pour reprendre sa respiration, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Loki ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Loki secoua la tête, soufflant des mots que Thor ne pouvait entendre. Il se tourna doucement pour faire face à son frère, ses grands yeux le fixant, un éclat étrange brillant au tréfonds de ses pupilles.

Thor prit doucement la longue main de Loki entre ses grands doigts.

_Je t'emmène voir les guérisseurs, décida-t-il, tirant son petit frère hors de la pièce.

Le brun était en train de repenser à ce qu'il venait tout juste de lire. _"Je ne peux pas faire ça!" _pensa-t-il, empli de terreur. "_Je ne peux pas! Ça me tuerait! _Thor_ me tuerait! Ce n'est pas possible! Je pense que je préfère encore rester muet pour le reste de mon immortalité que de perdre Thor."_ Ses pieds le conduisirent derrière son frère. Baissant les yeux, Loki continua à se sentir comme déchiré en deux.

Thor jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule au dieu affolé. Il lui sourit, bien qu'il ne le regardait pas.

_Je suis persuadé que les guérisseurs sauront comment arranger toute cette méprise.

Loki le considéra à travers ses longs cils. _"J'en doute sérieusement, mon frère"_, pensa-t-il. Son regard exprima une alarmante tristesse. _"Soit je suis condamné à rester muet pour l'éternité, soit je te perds pour toujours. Aucun de ces destins ne me semblent vraiment enviable..."_ Il fit une grimace à cette pensée. Il avait complètement oublié que Thor tenait toujours sa main.

L'aîné des dieux serraient ses longs doigts entre les siens, forts et rendus rugueux par la guerre. Il le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant lorsque Loki releva les yeux dans sa direction.

_Tout se passera bien, murmura-t-il, attirant son frère tout contre lui.

Loki esquissa un vague rictus, son regard toujours triste. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Thor, mais il continua à sourire comme si cela seul pouvait lui remonter le moral.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant le reste du chemin qui les mena jusqu'à la salle des guérisseurs. De toute façon, Loki était réduit au silence et Thor ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il avait envie d'attirer son petit frère dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la tristesse disparaisse de son si beau visage. Il voulait le tenir enlacer pour que son désespoir ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir. Loki était supposé être fier, pas morose. Thor sera sa main un peu plus fort lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la salle de soin. Puis, il le relâcha pour pousser le large battant d'un mouvement vif.

Un profond sentiment de vide empli la poitrine de Loki lorsque Thor abandonna sa main. Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre contenance et prit une expression neutre lorsque les guérisseurs se tournèrent dans leur direction. Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'approcha de l'un d'eux avec détermination, Loki le suivant comme un animal abandonné. Il se sentait si inutile, pas même capable d'expliquer sa condition...

_Mon frère ne peut plus parler, déclara Thor d'une voix forte. Tous les guérisseurs les dévisagèrent. Loki porta une main à son front et leva les yeux au ciel face au total manque de tact et de discrétion de son frère.

_Un de ses sortilèges a mal fonctionné et il semble qu'il se soit retourné contre lui. Je ne sais que faire afin d'arranger sa condition, ajouta Thor.

Le jeune dieu brun poussa un lourd soupir silencieux, roulant à nouveau des yeux tout en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Les guérisseurs examinèrent Loki, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas subi des blessures physiques.

_Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir mon prince, déclara l'une d'entre eux.

Il y consentit, prenant place sur une couche voisine, les jambes croisées, observant la pièce alors qu'elle saisissait une pierre de soin.

Et le calvaire continuait.

Elle essaya tout ce qu'elle put, toutes ses connaissances y passèrent alors que Loki la regardait faire, éprouvant un profond ennui. Elle tenta des incantations, d'autres pierres magiques, des enchantements et tout un tas d'autres choses que le Dieu muet savait inefficaces. Car il savait que le seul moyen de retrouver sa voix était ce qu'il avait découvert dans ce livre et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

_« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine », _ décida-t-il.

Thor semblait être de plus en plus frustré à mesure que les traitements échouaient lamentablement. Au bout d'un moment, la guérisseuse laissa même sa place à l'un de ses collègues qui tenta à nouveau une ribambelle de sortilèges pour ne parvenir à rien du tout. Le dieu aux yeux bleus finit par laisser échapper un grognement. Il était d'habitude joyeux et optimiste, mais plus le temps passait, plus son humeur s'assombrissait. Ne plus jamais entendre la voix de velours de son frère serait un cauchemar qu'il refusait de vivre. Il devait trouver un remède !

Après quatre interminables heures à rester assis dans la salle de soin, les guérisseurs y perdirent leur science et décidèrent enfin de laisser le jeune prince s'en aller tout en secouant désespérément leurs têtes. Thor pouvait deviner l'échec dans leurs yeux, abandonnant l'un des membres de la famille royale à son pauvre destin sans pouvoir l'aider. Cela n'était pas bon pour leur réputation.

Loki sortit de la salle la tête haute. Ses yeux étaient par contre vides de désespoir et de résignation. Thor ne pouvait le supporter.

_Loki, attends! L'appela-t-il.

Il courut après son jeune frère, qui traversait le couloir d'un pas rapide. Loki accéléra l'allure.

_Loki!

Thor le rattrapa sans mal, saisissant son bras et le forçant à lui faire face. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa figé de stupeur.

Les yeux de son frère étaient remplis de larmes, rendant son regard d'un vert encore plus brillant. Le Dieu du Tonnerres déglutit, ne sachant quoi dire. Loki, qui était connu pour sa fierté et son arrogance, semblait si désespéré et abattu que Thor ne savait quoi faire pour remonter le moral de son frère bien aimé. Se disant que les actions parlaient mieux que les mots, l'aîné attira son cadet dans ses bras, le protégeant du monde extérieur, le serrant avec force alors que ses mains caressaient son dos. Il lui soufflait des mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

Ce fut à cet instant que Loki craqua. Il se mit à sangloter contre le torse son Thor, ses doigts s'accrochant à la tunique que son frère avait du passer juste avant de partir à sa recherche. Il pleurait pour lui, pour la perte de sa voix, pour l'ultimatum qui se présentait à lui et surtout à cause de son traître de cœur qui aimait Thor bien plus qu'un frère ne le devrait. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, bien entendu, mais il laissa sa peine s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à verser et que sa respiration se transforme en une sorte de hoquet.

Il n'avait plus pleuré de cette manière depuis des années.

Thor le repoussa doucement pour le dévisager, ses mains reposant sur ses épaules.

_Te sens-tu mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec un triste sourire.

Loki, ses yeux et son visage rougis baissés en direction du sol, hocha négativement de la tête.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Loki se contenta de souffler alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour revenir se presser tout contre son grand frère, se nourrissant de sa chaleur et savourant leur proximité.

Au bout d'un moment, Thor le repoussa à nouveau pour passer un de ses lourds bras autour des épaules de son frère.

_Viens! Quittons ce couloir avant que quelqu'un ne voit le fière Loki sangloter comme une fillette! Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Ses yeux brillèrent de joie lorsqu'il vit son cadet esquisser un petit rictus. Il conduisit le dieu brun le long des couloirs, se stoppant finalement devant la porte de sa propre chambre.

Loki lui jeta un regard interrogatif, prononçant des mots qu'il ne put entendre. Thor ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

_Autant passer un peu de temps ensemble tant que tu es dans l'incapacité de me jouer des mauvais tours, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Loki rougit, mais passa l'encadrement baissant les yeux une fois qu'il eut pris place sur le grand lit de son frère.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'assit à ses côtés, passant cette fois-ci son bras autour de sa taille.

_Veux-tu vraiment demeurer muet pour toujours ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur, étudiant le visage de Loki avec intensité.

Il adorait pouvoir se tenir si près de son frère.

Lentement, Loki secoua la tête, ses mains pâles serrant ses genoux.

Thor se pencha encore un peu plus sur lui pour souffler:

_Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tu as lu dans ce livre ?

Le cadet leva les yeux sur son frère et le fixa à travers ses longs cils bruns. Il secoua à nouveau la tête, formant les mots "je ne peux pas" avec sa bouche muette.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre éclata de rire, étreignant la taille de Loki, désirant plus que tout s'aventurer un peu plus bas, en direction de sa chute de hanche.

_Allez! Cela ne peut pas être aussi grave!

Loki se mordit la lèvre, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

Tout à coup, la main de Thor saisit son menton, le forçant à tourner la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent. Les grands yeux bleus plongèrent dans les pupilles émeraudes de Loki, son visage exprimant un sérieux inhabituel.

_Quoi que tu doives accomplir, promit-il, sache que jamais rien n'affectera l'amour que je te porte.

Il semblait si sûr de lui, si honnête, que Loki ne put s'en empêcher. Il se redressa vivement pour atteindre le visage de son frère, leurs lèvres s'unissant dans une âpre douceur qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il aurait de la chance si Thor ne le jetait pas par la fenêtre pour cet affront, mais il était le Dieu de la Malice après tout. Son frère prendrait peut-être ce baiser pour une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Il recula vivement lorsqu'il réalisa que son aîné s'était figé contre lui. Ses mains se portèrent aux lèvres de Thor comme pour l'empêcher de hurler, adorant la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau. Il considérait avec terreur les yeux écarquillés de son frère, le choc peint sur son visage.

_Je suis désolé! S'écria soudain Loki.

L'expression ahurie de Thor ne changea pas.

_Je n'aurais pas dû! Ça n'en valait pas la peine! Par Odin, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, pourquoi ai-je fait une chose aussi stupide ? Paniqua-t-il, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux dans des gestes frénétiques.

Refusant de voir l'expression de son frère passer d'abasourdi à épouvanté ou haineuse, Loki ferma les yeux. Il sentit les mains de Thor s'enrouler autour de sa nuque.

"_Ça y est"_, pensa-t-il. _"Je le dégoûte tellement qu'il va me briser le cou et ensuite me jeter par la fenêtre!"_

_Mais au lieu de cela, son frère le força à lui refaire face. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, Loki crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. C'était plus brutal que la première fois, mais tout aussi délicieux. La barbe de Thor qui picotait la peau de son visage était une sensation qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier. _

La langue de l'aîné força l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il ouvrit volontiers pour qu'elle vienne s'unir à sa consœur, entamant une danse sensuelle. C'était tellement bon, la main de Thor caressant son flanc alors qu'il perdait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Mais soudain, il dut reprendre sa respiration !

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, leurs nez se frôlant.

_Depuis quand ? Demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre.

_Quelques années maintenant, répondit Loki. Et toi ?

_Pareil, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je t'aime, Loki.

Le Dieu de la Malice sentit une bulle d'euphorie éclater dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une joie inespérée.

_Je t'aime, Thor.

De l'autre côté du palais, Sigyn était occupée à ramasser les livres éparpillés sur le sol de la bibliothèque. L'un d'eux s'était ouvert en tombant de la table et elle y jeta un œil avant de le ranger.

"_Il s'avère que lorsque cette incantation tourna mal, les effets peuvent uniquement êtres annulés par le baiser d'une âme sœur."_

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà! Votre avis ?


End file.
